


Not dancing in the rain

by shipintheisland



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Rain Sex, Semi-Public Sex, also they're cute, no seriously it's just mallum having sex outside bc the garage is full of people, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland
Summary: “Something caught your eyes, Armstrong ?” Callum whispered, leaning down toward the younger boy who couldn’t stop smiling in return. He couldn’t help it, seeing Callum in the black racing suit made him feel things, things he could definitely not say aloud in a garage.‘Maybe…” He simply replied, discreetly running his hand on Callum’s arm.“Something you like, I hope.”
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Not dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god another mallum fic  
> Yes i plan on overtaking the tag, and I have NO REGRETS  
> Also this is, as always, absolutely not edited bc it's literally 1:40am and I'm dying  
> Anyway enjoy :D

As soon as the cameras left the garage, Marcus stepped out of his hiding place and rushed back to his “officially” friend and hidden boyfriend of two years.

Callum was sitting on one of the tool carts, legs spread for balance and sighing heavily. The free practice was cancelled, all the F2 boys present that day had travelled for nothing and it was quite a bummer for Mick and Callum who were both expecting that day. Despite the obvious disappointment, Callum was still smiling, offering thumbs up to every mechanic passing him, and Marcus couldn’t help the blush creeping on his cheeks when the Brit’s eyes fell on him and his smile grew even more.

“Getting out of your cave already ?” He told the younger boy, making grabby hands at him to get him closer. They both looked around, making sure the journalists were really off away from the Haas garage and that no one paid too much attention to them, before Callum caught Marcus by the neck and pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. The young Kiwi blushed even more, eyes wide in surprise.

“Don’t do that, someone could see us.”

“No one is watching, Marcs, and I won’t do it again.”

Callum winked at him, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. As a retaliation, Marcus shoved him before his mind got distracted by what his boyfriend was wearing. The thick black branded jacket hugged the taller boy and made him look so comfortable and warm, Marcus had to restrain himself from jumping in his arms and enjoy the warmth too. He was still wearing the dark racing suit, the sleeves spread on his sides and the young boy let his eyes run along Callum’s long legs, admiring the Haas logo and the white and red stripes. His boyfriend was looking great in the F1 suit, Marcus let himself mentally dance at the thought of dating a formula 1 driver, even for a day. The thought made his stomach flutter, and when Callum jumped from his spot to land in front of him, his smirk not leaving his face, he averted his eyes, his cheeks burning.

“Something caught your eyes, Armstrong ?” Callum whispered, leaning down toward the younger boy who couldn’t stop smiling in return. He couldn’t help it, seeing Callum in the black racing suit made him feel things, things he could definitely not say aloud in a garage.

‘Maybe…” He simply replied, discreetly running his hand on Callum’s arm.

“Something you like, I hope.”

They were close, too close, someone would notice them and obviously see they were not acting like simple friends, as close as friends could be. No so-called friends would give each other such heated looks, or take each other’s hand, or point toward the exit because they couldn’t keep their hand off of each other more than the strict necessary.

Callum dragged him outside, away from the unwanted attention, and they quickly ended up under the pouring rain, Marcus tightening his jacket around him as he shivered in the cold.

“They didn’t give you a room in the motorhome, right ?”

“I can use Grosjean’s room, but I can’t take anyone inside with me.” Callum breathed, looking around. No one was there, you would have to be crazy to come outside with this terrible weather.

“What do we do the-”

Callum didn’t let him finish before pulling him along across the paddock, heading in the small alley between the two motorhomes facing them. Despite their heavy jackets and their quick pace, they were soaking wet when they stopped in the secluded space.

Marcus barely had the time to complain about the cold that he was shoved against the wall and lips smashed against his in a deep kiss as Callum pushed his hands under his jacket. Marcus moaned in the kiss as the Brit’s cold hands immediately grabbed his side, pulling him closer to make him feel his hardness, and Marcus bit down on his boyfriend’s lower lip and rocked his hips against him. He panted hard when Callum leaned back enough to breathe, licking his lips in a wicked motion and Marcus shivered under his glare. There was no possible doubt about Callum wanting him, and he was in no position to say no when a hand slid on his back, swiftly crawling past his underwear before a finger came to tease against his hole. Marcus hissed, rolling his hips to get his boyfriend to move further.

“Impatient boy” Callum chuckled, pushing a finger inside and making Marcus moan loudly when he felt something wet being spread in him.

“Where…” he choked out, interrupted by the rapid pace with which Callum was preparing him. Callum moved his free hand and shoved it in his pocket, getting out a little sack that Marcus recognized as lube.

“Always ready when you’re around, darling.” He purred in his ear as he shifted around and added a second finger, kissing Marcus again to stop the loud moan provoked by the intense scissoring.

Callum opened him up while still pining him hard against the wall, both of them appreciating the moment hidden away from the agitated garages, barely sheltered from the rain by the large roof. Marcus felt high on his desire, needing more than anything to have his boyfriend take him here in the open despite the risk of anyone coming and seeing them in this very compromising situation.

“Someone could see us” he breathed out in-between kisses. There was no way they could justify being soaked wet when they would come back, this was completely crazy.

“Yeah” was the only answer he got, accompanied by a third finger joining inside him, Callum deliberately avoiding his prostate which made him groan in frustration.

“This… this is a bad idea.” Marcus half-heartedly murmured against Callum’s lips rocking his hips to try and get those fingers to touch him where he desperately wanted them.

“I know.” Callum said, taking out his hand from inside Marcus’ underwear and shushing him with a soft kiss when the boy whined in discomfort. Marcus quickly stopped complaining when he felt his bottoms being pulled down, the coldness outside slapping his skin before two strong hands grabbed him by the thighs. He jumped and circled his boyfriend’s hips, joining his ankles for stability and moaning when he felt Callum’s cock between his legs.

“That’s why we’re doing it, no ?” Callum added, giving him a questioning look and Marcus nodded hastily, pushing against the taller boy’s back with his heels to make him move.

When Callum slowly pushed his cock inside him, Marcus sighed in happiness, the stretch making him forget the absurdity of the situation and the rain falling on them. Callum bottomed out, slightly shaking under his own pleasure and Marcus threw his arms around his neck, holding him close until they both felt ready. A quick look around confirmed the paddock was still empty, the rain barely calming down. Raindrops rolled on his face and inside his jacket, but he ignored it easily as Callum started moving inside him, too distracted by the wave of pleasure engulfing him.

Callum rocked in and out, fucking the younger boy against the wall and kissing him deeply when their moans became too loud. If they got caught in their position, no doubt that they would get sent out without a second thought. But the thrill of the risk, the danger of being out, getting railed by the boy who was sitting in a formula 1 car only a few minutes ago, it was way too exciting for Marcus to pass on the occasion, and Callum was always ready to give him what he wanted.

At each thrust, Marcus felt his orgasm prickle in his core and tickle under his skin, Callum’s growls of pleasure adding to the intense feeling until he hit his prostate and Marcus had to bite hard on Callum’s neck to avoid screaming.

Callum moaned then kissed him, his tongue passing his lips as he accelerated his pace.

“I’m close” Marcus hiccuped when Callum hit his prostate again and he clenched around his cock, making the Brit groan under the added pressure. Callum’s lips pecked everywhere on his face, leaving a trail of kisses on the rain covered skin, a hand leaving his thigh and opening his jacket a little so he could suck a bruise on his collarbone. Marcus was almost there when he saw a movement in the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head and looked on the roof of the garages’ building, where he saw a couple of journalists and a cameraman walking around, filming the track on the other side of the facility. Marcus’ heart skipped a beat, if he could see them, it was very possible that they could see him getting fucked by Callum Ilott against the Haas motorhome too. The thought itself made him go over the edge and he muffled a loud moan against Callum’s jacket as he spilled between them, staining his boyfriend’s overalls. It only took three more thrusts before Callum cummed in him, his erratic moves calming down before he fully stopped moving.

They stayed there panting against each other, Marcus’ eyes not leaving the little group on the roof opposite them. He couldn’t believe they just did that, it was even worse than their usual meetings in each other’s rooms during F2 weekends or infiltrations in the other’s hotel. They were outside, under the rain, in the open for any person passing by to see them when almost no one knew they were together to begin with. Marcus cleared his throat, shivering at the return of the cold.

“I think Sky is up there.” He said, pointing toward the roof for Callum to see and the Brit gulped, eyes wide.

“Oh shit they are !” He chuckled before looking back at his boyfriend, smiling softly. He kissed him again, muffling his whine when he pulled out of Marcus’ hole and let him back down on his feet.

They readjusted themselves quickly, legs unsteady and soaked under their clothes.

“Well that was very stupid.” Callum stated, smirking widely and laughing when Marcus playfully hit his shoulder.

“Who’s fault is that ?”

Marcus didn’t give Callum the time to answer as he noticed a red mark on his neck. He gasped, trying to arrange the jacket’s collar to cover it but it was useless, the bite mark was too high.

“Oh fuck I’m so sorry !”

“Ah it’s okay, won’t be worse than explaining why I got cum all over my racing suit.” Callum winked.

“You made them give the suit to you, so no problem.”

Callum shook his head amusedly, mumbled something along “as if you’re not happy about it” that Marcus couldn’t contradict.

They made sure the cameras were still turned on the side of the track before rushing out of their spot toward the motorhome’s entrance, Callum heading them to the toilets as he promised the few team members they saw on their way that Marcus was not staying in and that they would just try to dry a little before he left the building. And they did, using the hand dryer at maximum power and trying their best to cover the marks on their necks, laughing at how Callum had to move his shoulder up in a weird way to hide the darkening teeth mark under his ear.

They got out and walked back to the entrance so that Marcus could go back to the garages and join Christian, the two of them having planned to have lunch together as Callum had to stay with his one-day team.

“I’ll see you in a couple hours ?” The Brit asked, shaking his hand to say goodbye like people who didn’t have sex on the other side of the wall a few minutes earlier would do. Marcus nodded, cheeks heating up again and waved at his boyfriend before putting on his hood, disappearing in the rain.

‘Completely crazy’ he thought, chuckling, and the warm feeling stayed with him all day long, only growing when he got reunited with his lover in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was just an excuse to write smut but honestly who's gonna complain about it ? Not me eheh  
> Kudos and comments and massively appreciated, and you can even come scream about your fave drivers on my tumblr @suckmyballshoney <3


End file.
